Homestuck 2: A New Generation
by 24potterfreak
Summary: Have you ever wondered if John, Dave, Rose, And Jade were trapped in the Sburb Beta? Well in this Fan-Fiction, You will see 4 more kids enter the beta, and rescue them from a terrible fate.
1. Introduce Joanna

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own any of the Homestuck characters in this fan-fiction. I do, however own any new Characters that are mentioned in this story._**

**Basically saying I own the new characters in this story. so no negative comments okay?**

**Also I know my grammer is bad...DEAL WITH IT!**

**P.S.: I'll give you a Hint...SA and PH are girls...AD and TU are boys. You're Welcome...**

Enter Name ==

Your name is Joanna Osborn. You are a young teen girl who has Long Black hair and parted bangs. You wear the same pair of glasses you were given since age five. They are, pretty small and rounded, so they look too sophisticated for you. But at least you can see, Right? You love to wear the same Black Shirt with a Green slime symbol on the chest and a pair of jeans. You have a variety of interests. You like to program computers but suck at it. Some movies you like are the ones that other people think are stupid. Movies like Ghostbusters, Con Air, and Armageddon. you enjoy video games of all sorts. Your Pesterchum name is SillyAngler(SA), and you use blue as your text color. Today (March 16th) happens to be your 14th birthday, and you are excited on what is in store for you. Although you are not so sure you want to face your mom on this day, she made cake. Good-grief...can you ever get a break?! But other than that you feel you are in for a big surprise today. Or...at least you WERE until this morning.

So Basically, you were waiting a whole year to get the new Sburb Beta in your mail. Every day, camping by the mail box, waiting for something that will never come. The cold still haunts you...But as the one year of waiting past, nothing came. It's been another year since then. Coincidentally It was only the year before, that those four kids went missing after playing their copies of the game, and, that's when they stopped sending other copies. If only you remembered the names. Oh well. This morning, it was announced on the news, that the Sburb Beta, will not be sent out anymore, due to safety issues. You guess that's what you get for playing a game that alters reality. Still is a shame you never got to play it.

You decided to stop thinking about it and talk to your friends this always takes your mind off of things. Even if sometimes they get on your nerves sometimes. You don't really care. You sign in and see only one chum is online. Lets see how she is right now

- SillyAngler [SA] started pestering PegasusHero [PH] at 07:45 a.m. -

SA: Hey

PH: OH SHIT! You scared the crap outta me.

SA: Oops. Not What I was planing to do

PH: Wait...what?

SA: Never mind

SA: So, did you watch the news this morning?

PH: ...

PH: Let me ask you something before I answer.

PH: 2 things

PH: Are you seriously asking me that?

PH: And, did you use your BRAIN Before asking me that?!

SA: Oh ya, forgot, you don't watch the news.

SA: Derp

SA: Let me re-phrase my thinking.

SA: I'm really bummed out from what I heard on the news.

PH: Ok, much better.

PH: What did you hear?

SA: You remember the Sburb Beta?

PH: Ya

PH: What about it?

SA: They said they are not sending them out anymore.

PH: And this concerns me...why?

SA: Weren't you excited to play it?

PH: Me?! Pfft!

PH: Me and my sis were not gonna play that game at all

PH: We would just by it and show it off to others who didn't get the game

PH: Although, it makes no sense that they stopped sending out other copies

SA: It's because of those 4 kids

PH: The ones that went missing?!

SA: Ya

SA: Game editors found lots of safety issues and had to dis-continue the game

PH: Safety issues?

PH: From a Video Game?!

SA: According to GameBro Magazine, It's a game that 'Alters Reality'

PH: OH YA! I remember reading that artical

SA: So obviously the editors blame themselves for the the 4 missing kids

SA: They still haven't found them

PH: Hmm...do you remember their names

SA: No

SA: I was, sorta hoping you did

PH: Nope. No clue

SA: BUT...I DO know that they would be at Least 15 years old by now.

PH: Only a year behind?

PH: WOW!

SA: I know

SA: But it's too bad They haven't found them

PH: True

PH: But don't let it get you down, ok?

SA: Ya, ok.

SA: Thanks

PH: No problem

PH: See you around, Girl

SA: Ya, see you around.

- SillyAngler [SA] ceased pestering PegasusHero [PH] -

Surprisingly, PH was pretty helpful. So all is good, you guess. You look out your window and to your front yard. You see your tire swing on the tree and then look to the drive way. Your mom was out and would not be back until later in the afternoon. Of course she would leave while you were asleep, she always dose. Whatever, you then turn to the mailbox. The red-flippy-thing is up. You have no idea what it's called but who the fuck cares? Anyways, the thing is up, so there must be mail. You guess you can go see, what you got in the mail.

You leave the window and make your way to the door. You reach for the knob and pull the door open. Heading down the stairs, you notice some of your mom's stupid, and yet very small, fairy portraits. You despise looking at them, but have to deal with them every time you walk out of your room.

Deal with it, just keep walking.

You reach the living room. Awaiting there is the biggest present you have ever seen. OH BOY! You run up to the present and read the card attached:

_Happy Birthday Joanna, I'm so proud of you. -Mom_

You tear though the Wrapping paper and...OH HELL NO! Inside was The Biggest Fairy doll you had ever seen. A stupid Earth fairy to be exact. You just leave it on the floor and head for the front door. You'll clean up the mess later. Opening the door you stare out, cost is clear. You walk out to the mail box. Stopping for a moment to look at your front yard. It's glorious you think. Who the hell cares? You finally reach the mail box. Inside are three packages One red, one purple, and one green. More presents...YES! You grab them all and then lay them by the driveway. You look back in and you notice an envelope at the back. A bill? You reach for it and then stop suddenly. Something isn't right. You think something is strange about the envelope and you think you shouldn't grab it. After a few minutes, you snap out of it and just grab the envelope You then put it on one of the packages and head back to the house. at the front you put down the packages to close the door.

But, before you close the door, you stare out on the street again. Everything is quiet, and seems to be more peaceful than usual. The birds are not chirping at all, which is pretty strange. The windows of all houses are closed and dark. No one is awake. The Breeze is light and sweet. So sweet that as it passes thought the empty streets and the thick green trees, it almost sounds like a beautiful melody of a love song. The Blue sky is ever so clear and the sun shines shines brightly on your neighborhood. Although the weather is great, and mood is perfect something doesn't seem right. Why? It's because you have never seen a day like this before, never...

Your name is Joanna. Today Is your 14th birthday, and although everything seems great...you get the feeling, it's going to be a long day.


	2. Introduce Darcy

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own any of the Homestuck characters in this fan-fiction. I do, however own any new Characters that are mentioned in this story._**

**Basically saying I own the new characters in this story. so no negative comments okay?**

**Also I know my grammer is bad...DEAL WITH IT!**

**P.S.: I'll give you a Hint...SA and PH are girls...AD and TU are boys. You're Welcome...**

Be The other Girl ==

You are now the other girl. You have medium length, blonde hair and have it up in a pony-tail. you do this all the time you want. you wear a pair of shades all the time. inside your room and outside. you think this is absolutely ironic. You have a black tank-top on. This has a nice scratched record on the front and you think this is also ironic. You also have o a pair of jean shorts, because they're awesome. You are only 14 years old, and you don't have a name. What is your name?

Enter Name ==

Your name is Darcy Black. You are a total tom boy, and have an interest in boy's interests. You love scratching records, and make a lot of cool sounds with your turn-tables. This would never be the life of an average girl. Of course you are not an average girl, you are an ironic girl. Your Pester chum name is PegasusHero (PH) and your type with red text. you read magazines and go on the computer all the time. This is because you read a lot of that kid's comics. This comic, you think, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, is extremely ironic. Although you are not so sure you be seeing new ones any time soon. The author had gone missing two years ago. Oh well.

You move to the window and look outside. It's a hot day in the city. Good-Grief, can it get any hotter?! You notice some crows had settled on the wire and are screeching really loud. You really don't care though. You're used to it. Out of the corner of your eye, you see the mail truck heading for the next building. Basically saying that the mail has arrived. You decide to go get it. Before you can leave how ever you are startled by a loud ping from your computer. This means someone is pestering you. God damn that scared you, but you still answer. Oh, it's Joanna, what dose she want. You should probably tell her she scared you. What ever.

- SillyAngler [SA] started pestering PegasusHero [PH] at 07:45 a.m. -

SA: Hey

PH: OH SHIT! You scared the crap outta me.

SA: Oops. Not What I was planing to do

PH: Wait...what?

SA: Never mind

SA: So, did you watch the news this morning?

PH: ...

PH: Let me ask you something before I answer.

PH: 2 things

PH: Are you seriously asking me that?

PH: And, did you use your BRAIN Before asking me that?!

SA: Oh ya, forgot, you don't watch the news.

SA: Derp

SA: Let me re-phrase my thinking.

SA: I'm really bummed out from what I heard on the news.

PH: Ok, much better.

PH: What did you hear?

SA: You remember the Sburb Beta?

PH: Ya

PH: What about it?

SA: They said they are not sending them out anymore.

PH: And this concerns me...why?

SA: Weren't you excited to play it?

PH: Me?! Pfft!

PH: Me and my sis were not gonna play that game at all

PH: We would just by it and show it off to others who didn't get the game

PH: Although, it makes no sense that they stopped sending out other copies

SA: It's because of those 4 kids

PH: The ones that went missing?!

SA: Ya

SA: Game editors found lots of safety issues and had to dis-continue the game

PH: Safety issues?

PH: From a Video Game?!

SA: According to GameBro Magazine, It's a game that 'Alters Reality'

PH: OH YA! I remember reading that artical

SA: So obviously the editors blame themselves for the the 4 missing kids

SA: They still haven't found them

PH: Hmm...do you remember their names

SA: No

SA: I was, sorta hoping you did

PH: Nope. No clue

SA: BUT...I DO know that they would be at Least 15 years old by now.

PH: Only a year behind?

PH: WOW!

SA: I know

SA: But it's too bad They haven't found them

PH: True

PH: But don't let it get you down, ok?

SA: Ya, ok.

SA: Thanks

PH: No problem

PH: See you around, Girl

SA: Ya, see you around.

- SillyAngler [SA] ceased pestering PegasusHero [PH] -

You think you should see if you even got the copies after that. You get up from your computer and head for your room door. You decide to take your iPhone with you in case some else pesters you. Exiting your room you are greeted by one of your sisters' Marionettes. You nod your head in approval and then stop. This one is wearing your hat.

You snatch it off it's head and say, "BITCH! This is my hat. GET YOUR OWN IF YOU WANT ONE!" You then slap it on your head and for the front door. Your hat is like a red baseball cap. Only instead of a team, It has the same symbol that is on your shirt. You look so awesome in this hat, and no one else can say otherwise. You stop Because you heard a ping from your pocket. Someone is pestering you. You guess you should answer.

- TenderUmbra [TU] started pestering PegasusHero [PH] at 08:00 a.m. -

TU: Sup dude

TU: I MEAN DUDETTE!

PH: It's cool

PH: You're cool

TU: Yaay! Cool!

TU: What are you doing?

PH: Checking the mail

PH: I hope I got something good

TU: ...oh...

TU: ...um...er...

TU: I'm...uh...I"m not so sure about that Darcy

PH: What, why?

TU: Well, I'm pretty sure you're hoping it's the Sburb Beta, Right

PH: Ya dude

PH: How did you know?

TU: Lucky guess

PH: Well you seem to know everything

PH: Do you know what is in the mail?

TU: Yes...er...

TU: It's only one envelope

PH: Oh

PH: Well I still have to get it

PH: Otherwise sis will get mad

TU: Yes...but

TU: What ever you do

TU: Don't open it

PH: Why?

PH: Is it addressed to me?

TU: Yes, but trust me on this

TU: I have a feeling something bad will happen if you open it

TU: I have one to

PH: Did you open your's?

TU: No

PH: Why?

TU: I don't trust it?

TU: I don't know

PH: Well, I gotta go okay?

TU: Ok, bye

PH: Later

- TenderUmbra [TU] ceased pestering PegasusHero [PH]

Odd, he seemed kinda uneasy. But it's just an envelope, right? Oh, who the fuck cares?! You just go up to the continue throught the door.

Finally you reach the front door. You grab the key to the mail box, open the door and head down the hallway. At the end is the wall of mail boxes for this floor. You search up and down for your mail box. AH HA! Apartment X-42, this is your box. You take out the key and unlock the mail box. Inside is only one envelope. Well, what do you know, TU was right. No beta you guess, may as well get the envelope. You reach for the envelope and grab it. A sudden chill goes up your spin as your fingers touched it. What the fuck? This is the weirdest feeling you have ever had with a piece of paper. Who cares, you take the envelope out, lock the mail box and head back to your apartment. You reach the door and stare at the envelope.

Why the hell did you get a chill from this? You will probably never know. Honestly though, you don't care. What is so strange about a piece of paper...?

You snap out of your little trance and close the door.


	3. Introduce Jason

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own any of the Homestuck characters in this fan-fiction. I do, however own any new Characters that are mentioned in this story._**

**Basically saying I own the new characters in this story. so no negative comments okay?**

**Also I know my grammer is bad...DEAL WITH IT!**

**P.S.: I'll give you a Hint...SA and PH are girls...AD and TU are boys. You're Welcome...**

Become TU ==

You are now TU. You have jet black messy hair and have bangs almost overlapping your glasses. Your glasses are squared and pretty big. You're wearing a T-shirt that changes the symbol once in a while. The main one you have on is the symbol that looks like a blue dog. You are wearing shorts with a numerous amount of pockets. Like hiking shorts, you guess. On your fingers are a series of colored reminders. You wear them because your memory is very forgetful at times. Oh well, you guess. What is you name anyway, silly looking dreamer?

Enter Name ==

Your name is Jason Brubeck. You are 14 years old and you have some weird interests. You like squiddles which would most likely be for girls. You hobbies are gardening and playing silly flute solos. Although, you much rather prefer you play base solos instead. Though you do all this stuff everyday, you mostly send half of the day sleeping. In case you do fall asleep, you had created a dream bot. This allows you to continue to stuff in the day while you are asleep. It's complicated to explain, but what ever. Your PesterChum name is TenderUmbra and you type in green text.

You move to one end of your room, that is where your lunch-top is. Needless to say you doubt anyone is up at this hour. But it doesn't hurt to check you guess. YES! AD is online. You decide to talk to him for a while. Maybe only a minute according to your reminders.

- TenderUmbra [TU] started pestering ArouraDusk [AD] at 06:55 a.m. -

TU: Hey AD!

TU: :D

AD: Oh

AD: Hello Jason

TU: How are you

AD: Alright

AD: I'm just trying to keep a good connection.

AD: And getting annoying.

TU: Don't worry

TU: I'm sure it'll stop in no time

AD: No I presume you are telling me the future

AD: Correct?

TU: ...er...

TU: Yes and no

TU: I guess

AD: Don't you find it strange that you can indeed see into the future?

AD: Just laying it out here

TU: No

TU: I don't ACTUALLY see into the future

TU: At least not in my mind

AD: Are you saying you do this while you are fully cognizant?

AD: Or is it while you are asleep?

TU: Can you stop hammering me?

TU: I just know

AD: Ok I will cease the questions.

AD: But I have to go, mail is here

TU: ...ok...bye

AD: Bye

- TenderUmbra [TU] ceased pestering AuroraDusk [AD] -

- TenderUmbra [TU] started pestering AuroraDusk [AD] at 07:06 a.m. -

TU: Ok

TU: Even if you left, I'll still tell you.

TU: Do not open an envelope that is addresed to you

TU: If you do, something bad will happen

TU: Just thought you should know

- TenderUmbra [TU] ceased pestering AuroraDusk [AD] -

You feel good telling her that you warned her because of your reminders. In fact, all of your friends will receive a strange envelope, including yourself. But if you guys end up opening them, something bad WILL happen. so you should warn every one Before that happens. But to pass the time you play a haunting Base refrain. You gently glide up and down, letting the notes settle down as you pluck the strings. At the end of the solo, you realize that the plants in your garden have grown tremendously. You love your Base. You should talk to Darcy now, She will probably want to hear what you have to say. Awesome, online, just as your reminders predicted.

- TenderUmbra [TU] started pestering PegasusHero [PH] at 08:00 a.m. -

TU: Sup dude

TU: I MEAN DUDETTE!

PH: It's cool

PH: You're cool

TU: Yaay! Cool!

TU: What are you doing?

PH: Checking the mail

PH: I hope I got something good

TU: ...oh...

TU: ...um...er...

TU: I'm...uh...I"m not so sure about that Darcy

PH: What, why?

TU: Well, I'm pretty sure you're hoping it's the Sburb Beta, Right

PH: Ya dude

PH: How did you know?

TU: Lucky guess

PH: Well you seem to know everything

PH: Do you know what is in the mail?

TU: Yes...er...

TU: It's only one envelope

PH: Oh

PH: Well I still have to get it

PH: Otherwise sis will get mad

TU: Yes...but

TU: What ever you do

TU: Don't open it

PH: Why?

PH: Is it addressed to me?

TU: Yes, but trust me on this

TU: I have a feeling something bad will happen if you open it

TU: I have one to

PH: Did you open your's?

TU: No

PH: Why?

TU: I don't trust it?

TU: I don't know

PH: Well, I gotta go okay?

TU: Ok, bye

PH: Later

- TenderUmbra [TU] ceased pestering PegasusHero [PH]

Good, you think she'll listen to you. You really hope so. Your envelope is on your night stand, but you're not gonna touch it. Or at least according to your reminders, not yet. You guess you'll have to find out. But all you have to do is tell Joanna, and you'll be good. DAMN IT! She isn't online. But still you should tell her. Also, you should wish her a happy birthday as well. She would like that.

- TenderUmbra [TU] started pestering SillyAngler [SA] at 08:15 a.m. -

TU: Hey Joanna

TU: Happy Birthday! 3 :D

TU: First thing, I hope you got my Package in the mail

TU: And if you did, great!

TU: But if you got an envelope with your presents, Not so great

TU: Do not open that envelope, Our lives could be at stake

- TenderUmbra [TU] ceased peastering SillyAngler [SA] -

Okay, Hopefully she will listen to you. You decide to relax by leaning against a wall and slide down to the floor. You absolutely know that they won't listen. How you know this? A black ring that wraps around your index finger of your left hand is why. You chose black instead of one of the colors you usually use because you despise black. But you know you will remember what it that ring means because of it. The other colors you use are a candy red, purple, navy blue, and a light green. this helps you remember other things in your life, an in your friend's lives. Of course you placed them on different fingers in different places so you don't get confused.

However, there are three fingers on you right hand in which the rings are also not the colors you use. On the middle Finger is four rings. The colors are a sapphire blue, a burgundy red, a yellow orange, and...ugh...black. But these are a way to remember the names of the kids that went missing. The costumes they were wearing had these colors. You put these on because you know you will be meeting them soon, and when you do, you hope to remember their names.

On the ring finger, also resides four rings. These ones are striped, so you remember them better. These ones represents each of the transformations and relationships you and your friends will go through. They are two different strings entwined with one another. So if these events happen at different times, you would just take off one of the strings, then the other. The ring for Joanna is navy blue and sapphire blue, the one for Darcy is candy red and burgundy red, the one for TU is purple and yellow orange, and the one for you is light green and black. Basically you have to manage eight rings, with a complicated system, on one finger. What ever.

Your pinky however, only one ring. This color is the one you hate even more than black. This one is a blood red. It represents what will happen in the end of all your other reminders. But you hope, this one reminder isn't true. you just hope...

You decided you've had enough for one day. Standing up, you move to your bed and lie down. You then close your eyes and drift into a deep slumber.


	4. Introduce Ross

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own any of the Homestuck characters in this fan-fiction. I do, however own any new Characters that are mentioned in this story._**

**Basically saying I own the new characters in this story. so no negative comments okay?**

**Also I know my grammer is bad...DEAL WITH IT!**

**P.S.: I'll give you a Hint...SA and PH are girls...AD and TU are boys. You're Welcome...**

Be the other guy ==

You are now the other guy. You now have rather neat blonde hair and prefer to keep it that way. Your shirt is white and has a symbol of what looks to be a...purple skull you think. Or maybe it's an octopus...fuck it. You're wearing jeans and are rather fond of them. What is your name, sophisticated person?

Enter Name ==

Your name is Ross Vanderbilt, and yes that is the most stupid last name ever. You're a smart-ass at times and have many interests. You like to cos-play as wizards and pretend to do fantastic things like the real ones. Your Hobbies involve you playing video games and talking to your friends on your laptop. Your PesterChum name is ArouraDusk and you type in a purple text. Speaking of your friends one is pestering you now. Lets us talk with him.

- TenderUmbra [TU] started pestering ArouraDusk [AD] at 06:55 a.m. -

TU: Hey AD!

TU: :D

AD: Oh

AD: Hello Jason

TU: How are you

AD: Alright

AD: I'm just trying to keep a good connection.

AD: It's getting annoying.

TU: Don't worry

TU: I'm sure it'll stop in no time

AD: Now I presume you are telling me the future

AD: Correct?

TU: ...er...

TU: Yes and no

TU: I guess

AD: Don't you find it strange that you can indeed see into the future?

AD: Just laying it out here

TU: No

TU: I don't ACTUALLY see into the future

TU: At least not in my mind

AD: Are you saying you do this while you are fully cognizant?

AD: Or is it while you are asleep?

TU: Can you stop hammering me?

TU: I just know

AD: Ok I will cease the questions.

AD: But I have to go, mail is here

TU: ...ok...bye

AD: Bye

- TenderUmbra [TU] ceased pestering AuroraDusk [AD] -

Yes, the has arrived and you must retrieve it, to avoid your mom you carefully slip un-know through the window. You almost always do this in situations like this. Now that you're out side, you must get the mail. Outside is very mild rain. So mild that it's almost like walking though mist. You walk to the front yard and up to the mail box. Opening it, you notice it's almost entirely empty. You look inside, only to find one envelope. Disappointed that you climbed out the window for nothing, you snatch the envelope out of the mail box and slam the lid shut. Doing do seems to cause the rain to pour down heavier. This is so cheesy, you just picked up an envelope, whats the big deal.

Getting upset that you are all wet, you effortlessly run to the back yard, climb to your window, tumble into your room and close the window behind you. You sit on the floor panting like a dog. You tired yourself out by doing that. Can you ever get a break? You look to your laptop and noticed Jason sent you some last minute messages. You decide to look at them.

- TenderUmbra [TU] started pestering AuroraDusk [AD] at 07:06 a.m. -

TU: Ok

TU: Even if you left, I'll still tell you.

TU: Do not open an envelope that is addresed to you

TU: If you do, something bad will happen

TU: Just thought you should know

- TenderUmbra [TU] ceased pestering AuroraDusk [AD] -

You stare, puzzled by the messages, then to the envelope on the floor. It's a little to stupid to be true, right? Then again, in a way, Jason's predictions are usually...accurate. You continue to stare at the envelope in a trance. It give you shivers up and down your spine. But, why? It's just a folded up piece of paper. However, the rain poured down harder because you grabbed it. Or maybe it was just mother nature being a bitch and ruining your day. You will never understand.

You stop looking at the envelope and give notice to your calender. Today is Joanna's birthday. You will be sure to wish her a happy birthday later in the day. It's weird how somethings work. You go on your laptop, and start doing research. You do hope to finish a fan blog one of these days. Just not today...

You still can't get the damn envelope off your head. If you don't get it off your mind, soon you're just gonna open it. Besides, It's just paper, what harm can it do?


End file.
